Ma vie après ma mort, ou comment je vais faire chier mon monde!
by Loucat
Summary: Je suis morte, bon...bah j'ai plus qu'a faire chier les autres! C'est ma première fanfic alors soyer gentil si vous plait * yeux de chibi trop meugnon de la mort qui tue* Présence de yaoi (un tous petit peu promis UwU) dans les prochains chapitres !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens! C'est Loucat la psychopathe! Comment que ça va bien? Alors, oui c'est ma première fanfics sur ce site alors que ça fais...un peu plus de 2 ans que je suis sur ce site ( flémeingite quand tu nous tient~) Alors voilà le premier chapitre ! bonne lecture

Ne faite pas attention au début tragique, la suite est beaucoup plus marrante !

Quesqu'y se passe ? Pourquoi y'a tous ses gens autour de moi ? Tien ? Je vole ? Enfin flotter serais plus juste. Mais merde à la fin ! J'chui pas morte quand même !...Si ? Oula ! Mon corps est dans un sale état. C'est bizarre que j'sois pas plus chambouler que ça quand même...J'chui morte s'est pas rien ! Oh non...je les vois...mes amies...pour qui j'ai sacrifié ma vie...elles sont toutes en larmes ! J'aimerais tellement leur dire que je suis ici, avec elles...Que je les vois et que je les entends ! Mais je ne peux pas, parce que je suis morte...Il m'emmène en ambulance alors que mes parents et mon frère avec sa petite amie arrivent...Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait pleuré lui...mon grand-frère...Il est bien pathétique maintenant ! Je pourrais presque ricaner ! J'atterris sur le goudron brulant en cette belle journée d'été, il est encore recouvert du liquide carmin qu'es mon sang. Quand même j'ai eu une mort mémorable, un fou furieux qui était entré dans le magasin où j'étais avec mes amies nous a tous pris en otage. Comme la police ne lui a pas donné ce qu'il voulait, il allait tuée une de mes amie...Comme si il avait cru que j'aillais le laisser faire ! Je me suis interposer entre lui et mon amie...j'ai lu trop de manga, regarder trop d'anime et surtout beaucoup trop de film d'action...ça ma couté la vie mais j'ai pu sauver celle de mes amies alors je m'en fiche ! Mais y'a un truc qui m'échappe...pourquoi j'ai pas les mêmes habits que quand j'étais vivante ? 'Fin j'veux dire, quand j'étais vivante j'avais une chemise à carreaux, trop fois trop grande soit-dite-en-passant, un panta-court et des sandales...et la j'ai un sweet a capuche bleue, un jean noir et des baskets avec le drapeau américain sur les faces extérieurs... Le plus bizarre, c'est que d'habitude, quand je vais au lycée ou que je reste chez moi, j'me mais tous le temps ses habits là ! Bref ! Je me rapprochais de mes amies et de ma famille lentement...Ils ne s'en remettront jamais j'ai l'impression. Bah, la peine s'estompera bien un jour ou l'autre. Je les vois aller jusqu'à l'ambulance où mon corps repose. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que c'étais trop tard ? Que je suis morte depuis bien longtemps et que le fais de m'avoir mis un machine pour que je respire ne sert qu'a donner un faux espoir à ceux que j'aime ? Les portes de l'ambulance se ferment, et elle démarre pour aller jusqu'à un hôpital. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je vais hanter des gens ? Je reste sur terre ? Ou je me réincarne en animal ? La dernière idée me parais bien, j'ai toujours voulus savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un chat ou même un renard ! Mais je n'ais pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un truc gigantesque me fonce dessus. Je n'ais pas le temps de l'esquiver et il m'envoi bouler et m'écraser contre la façade d'un magasin. Je crache du sang...comment c'est possible !? Je suis pas sensé être morte ?! Le truc avec un masque blanc me fonce dessus encore une fois, la gueule grande ouverte...IL VA ME BOUFFER ?! Je me mets à courir comme une dérater pour pas me faire manger par cette chose que j'appelle T-Rex des a présent.

-MAMANT ! AU SECOURS ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR...'FIN PAS UNE DEUXIEME FOIS !

Le T-Rex me rattrapa en même pas une seconde...

-Viens petite âme, laisse-moi te manger ! J'ai faim tu sais !

-C'EST PAS MON PROBLEME !...MAIS ATTEND CA PARLE EN PLUS CE MACHIN ?!

J'accélère encore plus, pour m'éloigner du T-Rex qui me poursuis, et sens un poids au niveau de ma taille. Je baisse les yeux et remarque une petite sacoche en cuire noire, elle devait peser sont poids parce franchement c'étais lourd ! Tout en courant pour échapper au T-Rex au masque blanc, je l'ouvris pour découvrir...des couteaux...et deux dagues...WHAT THE FUC* ?

MANQUERAIS PLUS QU'UNE GROSSE EPEE A DEUX MAINS ET J'AURAIS LA PANOPLIE ! Je prends un des couteaux et le lance sur le T-Rex...il se plante dans le masque blanc et le truc se mets à hurler de douleur avant de disparaître en fumée. Je m'arrête de courir et reprend mon souffle, j'ai jamais aimé courir et je n'aimerais jamais. Par contre jamais je n'aurais cru savoir courir si vite, j'ai jamais été une surdoué en course en sport (je préférais le hand-ball ou le badminton). Pis j'me suis découverte une précision mortelle, je sais que j'ai toujours étais douée au tire à la carabine (le temps que la personne remette des ballons à un endroit j'avais déjà explosé ceux à côté. J'adore ce jeux =w=) mais la quand même, le truc il était en mouvement et moi aussi...pis c'étais pas des balles MAIS UN FUC*ING COUTEAUX ! Soudain, mon ventre se mis a grogner...

-MAIS C'EST QUE J'AI LA DALLE EN PLUS ?! J'SUIS PAS SENSER ÊTRE MORTE ?!

Et c'est avec un mal au ventre pas possible, parce que je crève la dalle, que mon aventure en temps que fantôme/Esprit/chose que l'on défini comme morte mais qui reste a vos côté juste pour vous faire chier commença.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2! C'est grâce a Anonyme et sa très gentille review qui ma fait chaud au coeur que j'ai pu le finir si vite ^^ ! vraiment merci a toi!

_J'aaaiiiii faaaaiiiiimmmmmmm ! Fut ma première pensée quand je me réveillai...Mais j'me suis endormis quand moi ?! J'm'en rappelle plus ! Bah tant pis c'est pas grave après tous ! J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, y'a trop de lumière dans cette...pièce ? Enfin, ça ressemble plus à une chambre. Alors...tous ce qui c'est passer n'étais qu'un rêve ? Je scrutai mieux la chambre, de la tapisserie Lila et violette foncé, une armoire noire et grise, un mini bureau avec une télé et une console de jeux et dans le coin près de la fenêtre un grand bureau gris claire avec plein de biblots/livres/trucs inutiles accumulés au fil des années..._

_-C'est bien ma chambre mais..._

_Je me leva et me dirigea vers mon grand bureau, il manquait la plupart de mes affaires...en l'occurrence mes mangas (NNNAAAANNNN mes précieux ! Rendais moi mes précieux ! *mode gollum actived*) , ma peluche pingouin trop mignonne ( qui se nomme Hitsugaya...Je l'aime ma peluche héhéhé...et j'aime bien le mini capitaine glaçon aussi faut dire ! ), ma peluche pikachu et sacha et...tous mes posters que j'avais accroché derrière mon bureau ( ma mère ne voulais pas que j'en mette partout vu qu'on vient juste de refaire la peinture de ma chambre )*. Je tomba à genoux..._

_-MES PRECIEUX ! Où sont mes précieux ! _

_C'est les larmes aux yeux que je sortis furieusement de ma chambre...et tomba nez à nez avec mon frère...Du moins il lui ressemblait, mais il avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Il n'avait pas cette étincelle pétillante qu'il a quand il veut blaguer avec moi. Non. Là il avait le regard vide et les yeux rougis. J'essayai de lui parler._

_-Geo ! Elles sont où mes affaires ?! C'est maman qui a encore piqué une crise et qui a tout enlevé ?_

_Il ne me répondit pas. Pire, il ne me regarda même pas._

_-Geo ? Chezchez guernouille ? Gauffrette ? Watanuki ?...Crétin ?**_

_Il ne me regarda pas, il ne me répondit, il ne releva pas que je l'avais appelé par ses surnoms qu'il déteste tant. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au bord de mes yeux._

_-Non...N-non ! _

_Il commença à s'effacer alors que je me mis à courir vers lui, mes parents l'ayant rejoins, disparaissant à leur tours._

_-PAPA ! MAMAN ! GRAND FRERE ! N-ne ne m'abandonnaient pas ! Ne... Ne m'oubliaient pas !_

Je me relevais en vitesse de l'endroit où je m'étais assoupi.

-Un...un rêve ?

Je soufflai un coup, m'étira, fis craquer quelques une de mes articulations endoloris et décida de bouger. Après tous, peut-être qu'un T-Rex rodait dans le coin. Ça fais un bon défouloir ces trucs n'empêche.

-Ah bah tien, quand on parle du loup...

Depuis une semaine que je suis morte, j'ai changé. Je me suis découverte une passion pour les objets tranchants et le lancé d'objet en tous genre héhéhé.

-OHE ! LES T-REXS ! YYYOOOUUUUHHHOOOUUUU !

Ayant enfin attiré leur attention, ils me foncèrent dessus sans même réfléchir une minute. Les idiots héhéhé, je sorts deux de mes couteaux de lancer et me prépare à les exterminés mais ils disparaissent avant même que je ne lance le premier couteau, soit dit en passant je me suis entrainer dure toute la semaine pour pouvoir les lancer correctement (mes cibles étant les T-Rex). Je regarde mieux et vois une forme humaine dans la poussière que ces trucs on produit en mourant. Forme humaine qui me fonce dessus à une vitesse incroyable soit dit en passant...

-ATTENTION !

L'humain que j'ai aperçus dans la poussière des T-Rex m'avait crié ça. Je me retournai et fis face à...à...c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça ressemble à rien ! Non mais vraiment ! C'est une sorte de gros truc avec une robe toute noire qui lui couvre la totalité du corps, ça a un masque blanc avec un long nez pointu et...c'est ...très très très TRES grand ce truc bordel ! Le truc, parce que j'ai pas d'autre mot pour le définir, chargea une sorte de rayons dans ça bouche.

-Ooooohh ! C'est joooolllliiiieeeeee !

Les étoiles dans les yeux je regardai le truc chargeais sont rayon rouge qu'il ne mit pas longtemps a tiré...sur moi...MAMAN ! Je me mis à courir comme une folle (encore une fois)

-CETTE SCENE C'EST DU DEJA VU ! J'TE TROUVAIS COOL LE TRUC ! MAIS LA ! TU ME PLAIS BEAUCOUP MOINS !

Il tira sont rayon mais la personne qui me fonçais dessus tout à l'heure changea sa trajectoire pour aller vers le monstre.

-T'ES CON OU QUOI ?! TU VEUX MOURIR !

Je lui criais de revenir mais il continua à ce propulser, je ne sais comment, vers le monstre gigantesque.

-_J'peux pas le laisser aller plus loin ! Il va se faire désintégrer ! Mais...j'ai pas les armes adéquates, certes il est gros et grand, mais il est loin et je doute que mes compétences de lancer me permette de le toucher de là où je suis...et j'ai pas d'arme à longue porté...merde...Mais même, je veux pas que cette personne meurs par ma faute !_

Avec courage, je pris mes deux dagues (trop courte porté ses armes...) et fonça vers le monstre géant...Il est passé où le grand truc ?!

-Hé !

Je me retournai pour tombé nez-à-nez avec la personne qui ma sauvée, des cheveux blond blé attaché en queue de cheval haute, des yeux claire dons on n'arrivait à distinguer la couleur. Il avait le visage fin pour un homme, car oui c'était un mec, mais ce n'étais pas dérangent pour un sou, au contraire moi perso j'aime bien les garçons au visage fin. Il portait un kimono noir, mais vraiment noir ! Genre, il est jamais passé en machine le truc ! Ou alors il le lave avec de la lessive spécial vêtement noir...CQFD ! Hum, hum...Bref ! Il avait aussi une épée plutôt classe, la lame était bien aiguisée, le manche était recouvert des bandes de tissus rouge, blanc et noir et sur la garde de l'épée il y avait de magnifique gravure. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre de foire...et j'aime pas quand on me regarde comme ça moi. Il parla.

-T'es qui toi ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fonçais tête baisser vers ce Menos Grande ? T'es qu'une âme !

Piqué au vif dans ma fierté durement acquit tout au long de ma courte vie (et mort faut le dire aussi), je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit frissonner, quand je dis que j'ai changé depuis que je suis morte c'est vrai, avant j'aurais rien dit et aurais répondu gentiment avec un beau sourire. Mais ça, c'étais avant.

-Quand on est polie, on se présente d'abords _imbécile de merd* _...

Il pâlit sous la pression de mon regard de psychopathe et toussa un peu à cause du malaise.

- Excuse-moi, je m'appelle G, un shinigami...et... toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

-Mon.. nom ? Je suis...je suis...quoi ?

Quoi ? Je..je me souviens plus...je suis qui déjà ?

-Non...non non non non non non non ! J'ai oublié ! J'ai oublié qui je suis !

Il me regarda effarer tendis que je lui chopais le bras et le traîner avec moi vers un endroit que je ne connais que trop bien...

-O-on va où ?

-Là où mon corps est enterré imbécile ! C'est le seul endroit où il peut être écrit !

Mais quel imbécile doublé d'un crétin toxicomane ! Wait...il a dit shinigami ? C'est quoi un shinigami ? Réfléchi ma vieille, toi qui es fan de mangas, je suis sur d'avoir entendu ça quelque pars... Pendant que nous marchions, comprenez par là que moi je courais comme une folle et que je traînais l'autre blond par le col de son kimono, je réfléchissais... car oui ça m'arrive de réfléchir !... Une fois par an (la preuve, j'ai pas réfléchi quand j'me suis sacrifié pour mes amies !)...Aller...Aller ! Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu ce mot quelque part ! JE SAIS ! Je me stoppa brusquement, lâchant le dénommer G qui alla s'écraser contre le mur du cimetière, oui on était arrivé en passant.

-Je sais où j'ai entendu ce mot...

-Hein ?

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'un pays où y'a que des poneys qui mangent des arcs en ciel et qui font des cacas papillons (oui j'avoue j'ai de la culture... mais juste au niveau des films d'animations/dessins animés/mangas...et un peu au niveau des films d'actions et d'horreur)...BREF !

-Shinigami...je l'ai entendu dans un manga...

-Un manga ?

-Oui...TU ES UN SHINIGAMI ! COMME DANS DEATH NOTE ?!

-...

J'avais le doigt pointé sur lui de la même manière que Phéonix Right quand il fait un ''OBEJCTION !'', il y eu un gros blanc...mais vraiment hein ! Pas les mêmes blancs qu'on a tous quand on a plus rien à dire a nos amis et qui suffi juste de dire « Y'a un gros blanc la nan ? » pour que ça parte en gros fou rire. Nan, nan, nan, là c'étais le blanc le plus long que j'ai jamais vécu. Pour vous dire, un ange, deux anges, trois anges même un troupeau d'anges passa en courant comme des fou pour rattraper deux certaine personne qui font trop de bêtises sur terre (à tous ceux qui on lu le manga Jésus et Bouddha je vous fais un gros câlin ! A tous ceux qui l'on pas lu...lisez le c'est un ordre de votre déesse vénérée Loucat la renarde psychopathe !) avant qu'il ne face le plus beau face palm que j'ai jamais vu, limite je le regardais avec plein de pitites n'étoiles dans le yeux si je l'aimais bien...mais je peux pas le saquer. Et ouais, avec moi c'est comme ça, je vois si je peux supporter une personne dans les premiers instant que je partage avec elle. Et lui, non je peux pas le supporter. Je l'ai dis, ça se passe dés que je rencontre une personne. Enfin, il posa son regard déconfis sur moi, franchement dépité devant autant de connerie.

-Pas encore...

-Comment ça pas encore ?

Il me fixait avec un air dégouter sur son visage si fin.

-A CHAQUE FOIS que je viens pour sauver des âmes et les envoyer au ''paradis'' dans cette ville, on me le demande TOUJOURS et ça commence à me faire grave chier enfaite. Pourquoi es ce que les gens de cette ville lisent autant de manga !

Je le regardais roulé en boule dans un coin, une aura de dépression au dessus de lui et une grosse flaque de larme juste sous ses pieds. Ce fut à mon tour de faire un face palm.

-Et le gens ! Arrête un peu tu veux ? T'es sensé être un homme, tu sais, les personnes qui chiale pas comme des fillettes et qui en ont dans le caleçon !

Il ne me regarda même pas et continua à chouiner dans son coin...mais moi j'aime pas qu'on m'ignore, surtout si c'est une personne que j'aime pas qui m'ignore. C'est pour ça que je lui mis un bon gros coup de poing sur le crâne qui lui fit une bonne grosse bosse comme on les aime !

-MAIS T'ES FOLLE ?!

-T'a qu'a pas m'ignorer na !

Oui je suis une gamine sadique et psychopathe (ce mot est le mot le plus dur à écrire après anticos...anticonstiti...anticonstitutionnellement...j'aime pas les mots compliqués) et j'en suis fière ! Bref, on a perdu de vu l'objectif principal. Je releva le mec inutile qui m'accompagner mal grès lui par le col de son kimono et le traina avec moi dans le cimetière.

-Je viens de tilter mais, comment tu veux retrouver t'a tombe si tu connais pas ton nom ?

...En faite il est pas si con que ça ce mec, c'est vrai que j'y avais pas penser. Bah ! Je vais bien le retrouver mon nom ! Du moins j'espère...

alors alors? Comment c'étais? A votre avis comment je j'appelle? indice c'est un surnom qui commence par la lettre M et qui n'a aucun rapport avec Loucat

* ma chambre ressemble vraiment à ça ^^

**j'appelle vraiment mon frère comme ça..juste pour le faire chier héhéhé


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3, je l'ai poster rapidement car il est court, 3 page word et encore. ._. mais bon!

Merci a L'annonyme et Yuni Stark pour leurs reviews! ça fais vraiment plaisir ^w^. Et donc sans plus attendre, la suite!

Je vais bien, tous va bien...c'est vrai, ce n'est pas du tous comme si je me faisais balader par une âme sadique et psychopathe qui ne souviens plus de son nom a travers un cimetière...Non pas du tous. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Bah c'est moi G ! Le shinigami ! Oui je sais j'ai un nom pourris, c'est juste une lettre. Si vous avez quelque chose avec ça plaignez vous a l'auteur de la fanfic c'est pas mon problème. Bref ! (oui comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'aime bien ce mot) Pendant que je ruminais dans ma barbe inexistante des insultes envers cette psychopathe d'âme, elle continuait de marcher à travers le cimetière en me trainant comme un vulgaire sac a patate. J'aime vraiment pas cette fille. Soudain je remarquai qu'elle c'était arrêter de marcher et m'avais lâché par la même occasion.

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et fixa un point bien précis du cimetière. A quelque tombe de nous il y avait deux personnes. L'une était grande et avais les cheveux châtain claire bouclés avec quelque anglaise par endroit qui lui arriver aux milieux des épaules, celle-ci tressautaient légèrement. La deuxième personne, qui tenais la main à la première, était un peu plus petite et avais de court cheveux brun mécher de roux et de rouge. Je fixa l'âme qui m'avais ''kidnappé'' et remarqua qu'elle pleurait et avait une expression de pur désespoir sur le visage.

-G...grand-frère ? Milie ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Son grand-frère était là ? Ça veut dire... Je courus vers la tombe devant son grand-frère et je fus ébloui. La tombe était lisse, brillante et propre. Des bouquets de Lila et de violette étaient dispersés de par en par de la tombe et au milieu trôner une photo d'une jeune fille. Elle avait un beau sourire, des yeux bleu-gris pétillant de joie et ses cheveux court châtain et blond, dont une mèche partait en spiral vers le haut, volaient grâce au vent figer dans la photo. Cette jeune fille était bien l'âme qui m'avait trainé jusqu'ici mais, elle n'avait pas le même regard que sur la photo. La première fois que je l'ai vu son regard était sombre et elle fixait les hollows qu'elle avait attirés comme des proies faciles qu'elle allait manger comme si c'était des chocapics. La fille sur la photo avait l'air douce, gentille et semblait respirer la joie de vivre. Pour le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec l'âme, c'est une toute autre atmosphère que j'ai ressentis. J'ai l'impression que cette âme est une toute autre personne que celle sur la photo. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et vis qu'elle avançait vers sa tombe en tanguant.

-Grand-frère...c'est moi ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu ma oublié ? Comme l'ont fais papa et maman ?!

Bien entendu, son grand frère ne se retourna pas vu qu'il ne la voyait et ne l'entendait pas. Elle s'effondra à genoux devant moi en pleurant et hurlant de tristesse. Je l'a regardais faire, après tous qu'es que je peux faire ?

_-Et si tu la consolais ?_

_-Nan mais tu va pas t'y mettre toi !_

Mon zanpakuto recommence...Kôyô (feuille d'automne) et un vrai gentleman, il n'aime pas voir une fille pleurer.

_-T'a qu'a le faire toi mon cher après tous si tu veux la consoler, tu le fais. Moi je m'approche pas d'une âme psychopathe !_

_-Es ce qu'elle a l'air d'une psychopathe en se moment ?_

Je la regarda, elle ressemblait plus a un chaton effrayer qu'a une psychopathe en ce moment c'est vrai...Je sens que je vais le regretter. Je m'avança doucement d'elle, m'accroupi à son niveau et lui tapota la tête. Elle releva ses yeux mouillaient et rougis.

-Tous va bien, ne pleure plus. Je ne t'oublierais pas moi.

Elle recommença à pleurer en se jetant dans mes bras et tenait mon kimono comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne pue que la serrer dans mes bras et attendre qu'elle se calme. Finalement après une trentaine de minutes elle s'endormit dans mes bras, ses mains ne voulant pas lâcher mon kimono. Je tourna la tête vers la tombe, et fixa la photo. C'étais décidé, j'allais faire redevenir cette âme comme quand elle était vivante, souriante, joyeuse et surtout...Pas psychopathe. Mon zanpakuto souris.

_-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça._

_-Ta gueule kôyô._

C'est alors que je remarqua un nom sur la tombe.

-Marjo...laine ?

Je senti, l'âme en dessous de moi bouger pour enfin ce réveiller, elle releva la tête et me fixa dans les yeux...avant de me foutre un coup de poing qui m'envoya à l'opposer d'elle.

-MAIS QU'ES CE QUE TU CROYAIS FAIRE IMBECILE TOXICOMANE ?!

-ET TOI JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPE ?!

Elle avait les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille ('fin encore plus que d'habitude) et les bras croisées sur sa poitrine... Si je ne préférais pas les hommes, je pense que je tomberais amoureux...Quoi ? J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais gay ? Bah maintenant vous le savez. Bref ! Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Marjolaine.

Elle releva sa tête, qu'elle avait baissé entre temps, et me regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est ton nom, Marjolaine.

Elle regarda la tombe, puis la photo et les fleurs autours.

-Ils ne t'ont pas oubliés tu sais, la preuve les fleurs qui sont autour de ta tombe sont fraiche, une personne à du les déposer ce matin.

Elle continua de fixer sa tombe.

-Marjolaine...

Elle l'avais murmurer, c'étais presque inaudible. Elle releva la tête et me fixa. Ses yeux semblaient plus claire que tout à l'heure, ils ressemblaient plus a ceux de la photo.

-Reprenons tout depuis le début...hum hum...Je suis Marjolaine, âme psychopathe qui aime la castagne.

Je ricanais en même temps qu'elle me tendit sa main.

-Je suis G, shinigami. Enchanté...p'tite sœur.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina vers moi pour lui faire un câlin.

-...WHAT ?!

Elle me refila un bon gros coup de poing sur la joue qui me propulsa plusieurs mettre plus loin. Elle commence a faire mal cette fille !

- ECOUTE-MOI BIEN LE TOXICOMANE ! JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE SŒUR C'EST CLAIR ?!

Elle était toute rouge. Héhéhé, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

-A partir de maintenant tu l'ais, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule, je ne t'oublierais pas et surtout...

Je me rapprocha d'elle.

-Je te protégerais !

Mon zanpakuto souri.

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu dis ça à une personne mon cher G._

_-Ta gueule Kôyô. _(oui, il va insulter son zanpakuto tous le long de la fanfic)

Elle rougit encore plus, baissa la tête et mis la main dans sa petite sacoche en cuir. Et la je me suis dis que je devrais courir pour ma vie.

-JE PEUX TRES BIEN ME PROTEGER TOUTE SEULE !

Pendant que je courais pour échapper à une jeune fille psychopathe, je me dis que j'avais encore du chemin avant de la faire redevenir comme la jeune fille sur la photo.

Et oui mes chers/chères amis/amies! Et oui! Elle s'appelle Marjolaine! Oui comme la fleur U_U ce qui ne colle pas du tous avec son caractère je dois l'avouer ^^'.


	4. Chapter 4

* sort de son bunker en agonisant comme un poisson hors de l'eau* Je l'ai finiiiii! * s'écroule sur le sol* Alala désoler les gens, j'ai ENORMEMENT de retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai mes raisons! De un, le pire maladie qui puisse exister au monde ma touché...la flémingite! et en plus j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour le début du chapitre, je savais ce que je voulais faire, mais IMPOSSIBLE de l'écrire, j'ai eu un big blocage sur ceux coup là... Encore pardon * s'incline le plus qu'elle peut* Enfin bref! Le chapitre est sortit est c'est tous ce qui compte nan?

Marjo: Nan, pendant encore combien de temps je vais devoir me coltiner un imbécile blond péroxider qui se prend pour mon grand frère et qui me fais chier a longueur de journée?!

Encore longtemps je le crains, pis te plein pas, tu pourra le martiriser dans les chapitre a venir nyéhéhé~.

Marjo: A bah ça c'est cool!

G: Moi je trouve pas...

Toi t'a pas ton mot a dire! Hum... Bref, bonne lecture les gens!

ps: il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de faute sur la fin vu que, à l'heure actuelle, il est 1 h 30 du mat chez moi...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je vais le tuer...je vais tuer cet espèce de blond peroxydé... Pourquoi ? C'est très simple, il me COLLE ! Je peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il me prenne le bras ou qu'il tente par tous les moyens de me prendre la main. Il veut me protéger qu'il dit...Qu'il le face ! Mais très très TTRREESS loin de moi ! Pis de quoi il veut me protéger ? Y'a pas un chat en ville ! Etrange d'ailleurs... D'habitude y'a toujours foule au niveau des restos ou des boutiques de fringue... Je me retourne vers le pervers toxicomane...il me fait un sourire lumineux (a la Colgate ! ok je sors ...) et tente, encore une fois, de me prendre la main. Mais ma main elle va atterrir sur sa joue oui ! Il se prend un bon gros poing dans la figure (ça doit être la 7ème fois je crois, mais incroyable son visage a aucune trace...Magie !) et vole a quelques mètres de moi. Je soupire, il me soule...mais vraiment. Pour dire, j'ai même plus envie de me mettre en colère. Il me désespère. Je le regarde se relever, le regard ennuyait.

-Tu pourrais me frapper moi fort quand même, je suis ton frère !

Une veine pulse sur mon front. Il recommence...Il se prend pour mon frère depuis qu'il a vu ma faiblesse...la peur d'être seule. Il m'a réconforté, câliné et apaisé, certes, je lui en dois une.

-Tu n'ais pas mon frère ! Je n'ai que deux frère pas trois c'est claire ?! Alors maintenant tu me fou la paix avec tes histoires ! Tu me fais chier a toujours me suivre partout comme un petit chien ! A toujours vouloir me prendre la main ou le bras ! Je ne suis pas une enfant G ! Et je suis encore moins ta petite sœur !

Je l'avais dis d'une traite, sans respirer. J'inspirais fortement, me préparant à crier.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Mon cri résonna dans les rue vide du centre ville, je n'avais jamais crié aussi fort de ma vie. En même temps, j'étais plutôt calme et je m'énervais rarement de mon vivant. J'étais beaucoup trop gentille avec les gens.

-Non...

Je regarda G.

-Qu...Qu'es ce que t'a dis ?

-J'ai dis non. Non je ne te laisserais pas tranquille ! Tu n'a pas a rester seule, tu NE DOIS PAS rester SEULE !

Quelque chose tapa fort dans ma poitrine. Me réchauffant comme jamais. Ces simples mots... que j'ai toujours voulus entendre de mon vivant...Il les avait dis... Je fis abstraction de ce sentiment étrange pour répliquer mais un hurlement horrible me coupa. Je me boucha les oreilles en même temps que G.

-Un T-rex ?!

-Un quoi ?

-Bah tu sais, les gros trucs noirs avec un masque blanc. Comme je savais pas comment ça s'appelle, et que ça ressemble a des dinosaures, je les ais appelés T-rex.

Il dégaina son épée et se mis en position de combat.

-Je t'expliquerais ce que sont ses choses plus tard, ainsi qu'un tas d'autre chose. Pour le moment, je dois abattre ce... T-rex...

Je sortie une de mes dague et un de mes couteau de lancé en plaçant a côté de lui.

-Je vais t'aider !

Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui, du moins pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur les monstres... Et puis, c'est pas si mal...d'être protégé... Le T-Rex nous aperçu. Il hurla encore une fois, amenant avec lui ces petits amis...Merde...Je HAIS ses trucs ! Un, deux, trois...huit... en tous HUIT FUCKI*G T-REX ! On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou là.

-On est mal...

-Meu nan, t'inquiète ! Grand frère va te protéger !

Il me refit un sourire lumineux. Il mit son épée devant lui, droite à la verticale.

-Tombe...Kôyô !

Un flash lumineux plus tard, il n'avait plus une épée mais une sorte d'éventail en forme de feuille. Et il était gigantesque en plus ! Elle était en acier et les bords semblaient encore plus tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir. Il se mit entre les T-rex et moi.

-Hey ! Moi aussi je veux me battre ! Pousse-toi !

Il tourna la tête vers moi...Il me sourit encore une fois. Etrange... Ses yeux n'étaient pas plus proches du bleu-gris avant ? Maintenant, ils sont plus...rouge-marron sombre. Il leva son éventail.

-Souffle...VENT DU SUD !

Une grosse bourrasque enflammée apparu au moment où il abaissa son arme. Quatre des monstres furent carbonisés. J'étais bouche bais, les yeux écarquillés. C'était...magique. Il se tourna vers les derniers monstres au loin. Il mit son éventail horizontalement.

-Souffle...VENT DU NORD !

Un souffle glacer sortit de son éventail. Des milliers de cristaux foncèrent vers les quatre T-Rex. Ils finirent congeler et explosèrent en des milliers de petits bouts de cristal. G se tourna une fois de plus vers moi.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dis que je te protègerais.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus de la même couleur qu'avant, son sabre ayant lui aussi repris sa forme originel. J'avais des questions, PLEINS de questions. Et il le savait, s'est pour ça qu'il me dit de le suivre.

Il m'expliqua tout, les shinigamis, qui n'ont aucun rapport avec death note et encore moins Soul eater (déception mes ami déception...), les zanpakutos, les divisons, les capitaines, les...hollows, tous !

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, toi tu dois envoyer les âmes à la Soul Society...

-Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi es ce que tu m'y as pas envoyé ?

Il me fit un regard dépité.

-J'ai pas eu le temps que tu me gueulais déjà dessus et que tu me trainais partout comme un sac à patate.

-...désoler...

Je fis profil bas, j'étais vraiment désoler là.

-Mais puisque tu en parle, il va falloir que je t'y envois...

Je relevais les yeux, les écarquillent en même temps. Maintenant ? Mais j'ai même pas pus faire correctement mes adieux à ma famille et à mes amis !

-Es ce que...d'abord...je peux faire...mes adieux ?

Il me sourit doucement.

-Bien sur !

Il me prit la main, je laissa faire. J'ai remarquais qu'il était très tactile...héhé... Je me demande si il est pas gay, pas que ça me dérange au contraire. Je trouve ça adorable. Je suis une yaoiiste, j'y peux rien !

-Quelle est la première destination ?

-Chez moi !

Je marchais d'un pas sur, G juste à côté de moi. Il ne disait rien, il souriait juste quand je le regardais.

(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

Arrivé devant chez moi, G siffla admirativement.

-Wouah ! C'est grand !

-C'est la plus grande maison du village, et celle qui a le plus de terrain aussi.

Je ne vivais pas en ville, je l'aurais jamais supporté. Je vivais dans un minuscule village de onze habitant, c'étais tranquille pas de gens qui passe et qui repasse. Pas de gang de mec bizarre. Juste la campagne a perte de vu. Vous voyez Resembool ? ( le village d'origine des Frère Elric de Full metal alchemist) Bah, s'est pareille. Je rentrais dans la cour. Les voitures de mes parents et mes frères et sœurs étaient là. Tant mieux, je pourrais faire d'une pierre de coup. J'aperçois que la fenêtre de ma chambre et ouverte, chouette ! Je saute sur le rebord et entre suivit de près part G.

-Elle était cool ta chambre ! J'aime bien la couleur de mur.

-Merci...

Elle n'avait pas bougé, tout étais à ça place, comme si je venais juste de ranger. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de poussière. Maman avait du faire le ménage... Celle là c'est un phénomène ! Elle supporte pas la poussière ! Penser à ça me fit glousser. Ma mère ne changera jamais. J'avançais doucement vers mon bureau. Mes mangas, mes jeux vidéos, mes posters, mes affaires de dessins. Rien n'avait bougé.

-G...

-Hum ?

-Es ce que je peux ramener quelque truc avec moi ?

Il me regarda, surpris, réfléchit quelques instants puis me sourit une fois encore.

-Bien sur ! Tu peux ramener ce que tu veux !

Je fis un petit sourire et le remercia. Je pris la sacoche de mon ordinateur portable, le mis dedans ainsi que ma tablette graphique. Je mis aussi mon carnet a dessin et ma trousse spécial, entendez par là que dedans, ya que des crayons, des gommes et des stylos noirs. Je pris un autre sac est y mis mes précieux mangas ainsi que ma peluche pingouin. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais emmené ma Wii avec Zelda Twilight Princess et Zelda Skyword Sword, mais ça aurais été trop lourd. C'est bon, j'avais tous. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'a faire mes adieux à ma famille...mais comment ? Je réfléchis a une idée, puis a une autre etc...Et finalement j'eu la plus brillante idée du monde !

-G, es ce que c'est possible de...prendre le contrôle d'un corps ?

Il me regarda perplexe.

-Je suppose, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Je souris, déterminé et regarda par la fenêtre, il fallait que je _la _trouve. Je ressorti de ma chambre par ma fenêtre et atterris dans la cour tout en douceur, G toujours sur les tallons ( je sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait penser à un chien... G : Hé ! Je suis pas un chien ! ). Je marcha un peu jusqu'au garage, qui ne servais pas du tous a ranger les voitures bizarrement, et _la _trouva. Ma petite Lemon, ma chatte que j'aime plus que tout, aaa, si seulement je pouvais t'emmener avec moi ma Lemon. Je m'accroupi devant elle, mes parents ne s'étaient pas séparé d'elle bizarrement. Mon frère et mes parents ne l'aiment pas parce que c'est une chatte extrêmement chiante, elle adore faire ses besoins devant leurs portes de chambre pour se venger... Mon dieu que j'aime mon chat ! Mais je suppose que si ils ne l'ont pas abandonner c'est parce qu'elle alète encore ses petits, elle nous avait donner 5 chatons il y a mois ( juste pour le fun, je vous donne leur nom : Menotte qui une femelle, Spoke/Armin ça dépend qui est un male, Léo qui est une femelle, Junior ou Mini lemon parce qu'il ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau a ça mère et Bob le bobtail qui est lui aussi un male..non, j'ai vraiment 5 chaton qui s'appelle comme ça, il en va de même pour ma chatte qui s'appelle vraiment Lemon..aller savoir pourquoi nyuhuhu~). J'approcha ma main vers elle, elle releva sa tête et la frotta contre ma main... Elle me voyait elle...

-Lemon, ça te dérange si je t'empreinte ton corps quelques minutes ?

-Mia~

-Merci

G, toujours derrière moi, souri une fois de plus. Je me pencha vers mon chat et rentra dans son corps. C'était étrange, moi qui est toujours voulus savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans le corps d'un chat c'est fais maintenant ! Je me releva et m'ébroua, qu'elle sensation étrange que d'avoir des poils sur tous le corps... c'est lourd littéralement... Bref ! Je me dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entré que G entre-ouvra pour moi. Je le remercie d'un regard et avance vers le salon. Je vois ma mère, mon père, mes frères et ma sœur sur le canapé à regarder de vieille photo, ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué, tant mieux. Je sauta sur le canapé et m'approcha de ma mère. Je lui poka le bras avec ma tête et essaya de ronronner, pas facile quand on a pas l'habitude. Elle me regarda et j'en profita pour venir sur ses genoux. Je pris appuis sur mes pattes arrières, mis mes pattes avant sur le haut de sa poitrine et frotta ma tête contre son menton toute en ronronnant. Tous me regardaient surpris. En même temps quand le chat que tu peux pas saquer fais un câlin a la maitresse de maison ça surprend. Je releva la tête, la fixa dans les yeux et lui fit un ''bisous'' sur la joue. J'en fis de même avec les personnes restantes. Une fois fini, je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sortir de la maison et de rejoindre G qui s'était assis sur le banc en pierre en face de l'entrée. En sortant j'entendis clairement mon frère.

-Depuis quand Lemon a les yeux bleu claire ?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Après avoir quitté le corps de mon chat, et lui avoir fais un bon gros câlin comme on les aime, j'ai demander a G de m'emmener chez mes amis. Les un après les autres, je leur ai dit au revoir. Pour mon meilleur pote Gilbert, surnom donner par moi-même et j'en suis fière, j'ai simplement fais un dessin de lui et moi entrain de se battre dans le self avec les couteaux a bout rond (on le faisait souvent, c'était marrant nyéhéhé~) et l'ai mis sous sa peluche de piaf que je lui avais offerte. Pour DD, je lui ai simplement fais un câlin, même si elle ne me voyait pas je sais qu'elle me sentait. Je fis la même chose pour Lyly et Ticat, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Pour Vivi et les autres, je leur fis un dessin groupé, n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps. Sur le dessin on pouvais nous voir tous ensemble autour d'un table a manger des bonbecs et de rigoler.

J'avais enfin fini...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Tu es prète maintenant ?

-Oui !

Il me sourit encore une fois... y sait faire que ça se mec ou quoi ?

-Hum.. Normalement, je devrais te ''tamponner '' le front avec le pommo de la garde de mon zampakuto mais... Je pense qu'il faut que je t'emmène directement dans les quartiers des divisions.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu fais ça, tu va avoir des problèmes non ?

-Bah, j'men fiche un peu tu sais, du moment que je te ramène et que je dis que t'a le potentiel pour devenir une shinigami, je devrais bien m'en sortir !

Il me refit encore un sourire... Se mec devrait vraiment postuler pour une pub Colgate. Soudain mon ventre fis un gros gargouillement bien dégueux pour me rappeler que ça fais bien plus d'une semaine que j'ai rien avalé. Ma tête se mis à tourner et je sentis mon corps heurter durement le sol. Alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience à cause de la faim, j'me suis que j'aurais peut être du avaler un truc avant de partir à la Soul Society...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Woilà~! Au faite, je pense faire une petite foire au question pour pas longtemps, donc si vous avez des questions consernant G ou Majo hésitez pas! Aller chu les gens~!


End file.
